Deep Breath/Dialogues
Diego Diaz: Hello, i am Lead Inspector Diego Diaz, you are for sure new roo- Chief Irving Bennett: Diaz there was murder in Church Valley, Publi Pool and since you meet new recruit he will be your partner from this day. GO! Chapter 1 Investigate Public Pool... Diego: According to his ID his name is George Tate, swimmer. We nee- Marco De Pablo: OMG! Is that George.. W-what happened to him, call 9-1- Diego: Deep Breath kiddo.. Seat and relax me and will question you later. Diego: Now when we stopped.. oh yeah right send body to autopsy and why you picked torn paper... Oh you are fast learning rookie. Diego: You know i have rule, rookie examine clues on his first day. Examine torn paper... Diego: Oh-ho, pretty fast rookie, what is that? Love letter.. sound like a new suspect to me. Diego: You think so, cool! Let's find that Stella, shell we? Question Marco de Pablo about a victim... Diego: So, Marco answer to me and , how do you know our victim? Marco: How i know him? He was my best friend and collegue in swimming... Marco: But it look he will not be anymore. Diego: So romantic.. Do he had any enemies? Marco: No as far i know, he was cool guy. Talk to Stella... Stella: WHAT!? He is d-dead, that cant be true.. Diego: Sorry Miss but its true.. Diego: And because you two was close do you know what he do before he was murdered? Stella: I was with him, at his place.. it was funny night. Diego: His house you say, thanks fro your time. Investigate victim house... Diego: what you found this time.. a cool phone and a faded paper, nice. Diego: What you wait for remember my rule about first day rookie? Examine locked device.. Diego: So this is victim phone..cool, but we will not deal with that phone Diego: What? We will send it to our expert, he is russian, strange but cool guy. Examine faded contract... Diego: Hey, that swimming contract for.... Marco De Pablo? Diego: That little jerk didnt tell us about that contract.. right , lets ask him about that! Question Marco about his contract Diego: Its not good idea to hide informations from police you know. Marco: I didnt hide anything, did i? Diego: Oh yes you are! found a your swimming contract at George place, what you have to say. Marco: That idiot stole my contract! Marco: He always wanted to be better, and than one day he got sick and big swimmer come to our club to find young start, than he saw me. Marco: When George found that he got mad, he stole my contract, but day after someone stole his car. Diego: You did that as revende? Marco: I like to call that a karma! Diego: If we found you stole his car and than killed him, believe me i will make your life hell! Analyze victim phone... Peter: Hello , i am Peter Dubov, i am brain who make this ship to foward. Diego: Yea.. sure.. BTW, what you get from this phone. Peter: A good quality image of your killer and Diaz! Diego: Really? It been a while since i had this easy cas- Peter: Not killer face, his outfit, he wears green. Diego: How? We found his phone at his house, not by a pool. Peter: And you call yourself a best cop in USA? Killer drop his phone at his house. Diego: I will pretend i dint hear what you say about me, but write it down that our killer wears green! Autopsy victim body... Andre: Hello, Diaz, you gona be , our new rookie, nice to meet you, i am Andre Jovich i take care of our beutifull dead body's. Diego: Another little crazy russian heh, right ? Andre: I am not russian, i am serbian you portuguese! Diego: I am spanish not portuguese you east.... Dotn worry , that just our game, right Andre? Andre: Yeah, in fact we are best friends, drink after case? Diego: Sure! Now what you found. Andre: I found a water, a lot of water in this guy's lungs, he died by drowning. Andre: Also he was tied up and knocked out by blunt object and he was unconscious but he aweke just to close his eyes secund after.. Diego: Wow, thats deep, ahaha.. Andre: Very funny, also by marks of rope i can say its used miliary rope with military knot so you killer definetly had millitary training. Diego: You heard , write it down! Later , at the station... Diego: what next rookie? Reap time, yeah! Diego: We know that our victim George Tate was drowned at the Public Pool, tied up and knocked by blunt object, like Hawaii Five-0 bab'. Peter: Hey guys i have good news, auto you looking for was found near airport, its demolished. Diego: Great! Now we know what to do next! Chapter 2 Peter: Hey guys i have good news, auto you looking for was found near airport, its demolished. Diego: Cool, ready ? Investigate Victim Car... Diego: i can say ou did good job finding anything in this bunch of glass. Diego: Another torn paper, you are just like me when i started, so i think this gona be vital evidence. Diego: And also you found box, can we smash it haha? Examine torn paper... Diego: Picture of our victim, his girlfried and... who is this fella is solider uniform? Diego: Right , database will answer us. Examine Picture... Diego: Nice, this solider on picture is Jack Gibbs.. Diego: He is probably Stella's father, lets talk to him, partner! Examine box... Diego: Oho, thats expansive, lets send it to Kim, our new lab Chief. Question Jack Gibbs about picture Jack: George is dead! How awfull.. He was sweet boy. Perf- Diego: Yeah, i bet he was. Diego: Why he tore picture if is he that sweet, me and would like to know? Jack: I dont know , and why should i, he had some angry problems sometimes.. Analyze expensive necklace... Kim: Hello , i am Kim Smith, but wh ou send be stolen necklace? Diego: Stolen? Kim: Si Diaz, stolen, but dont worry i found fingerprints on them and ask- Peter: Asked me to check database. Kim: Would you ever let me finish sentence Peter? Peter: Maybe one day.. Now back to prints, one pair belong to your victim , and other belong to.. Peter: Daniel White! Diego: Didnt i arrest him 5 years ago? Peter: Yeah but he was realised two weeks ago, and week after necklace was stolen, coincidence? Diego: Maybe not, get up rookie, lets find Daniel! Quizz Daniel about victim and necklace Diego: Hello again Daniel, meet my new partner ! Daniel: Really, you come just to say that... Goog job than officer, haha.. Diego: Very funny, now told us why you stole this necklace? Daniel: I didnt stole anything, that jerk George is! Diego: Okay, lets ask Georg.. oh wait, he is dead. You killed him? Daniel: Look i was in prison because of robbery, i was thief, but i am not killer. Now if you dont have anything smart to ask i need to back in military campus, adios! Later, police station... Diego: Lets recap this, ok pal? Diego: We found two new suspects: Jack and Daniel, also we learn that George was not sweet as Jack said. Diego: We missing something, but i- Irving: There you two are.. Irving: Crime Scene Cleaners called, they need to clean Public Pool Chapter 3 Diego: They cant! We didnt finish case. Irving: Yes, so GO AND FIND CLUES TO CLOSE THIS CASE! Investigate Olympic Pool... Diego: Locked box and car key, huh. Diego: Sorry rookie, its important i know, lets open box and.. Diego: Wait, this car key are trunk key for Cobra, our victim car are Cobra!...Yes, lets find last piece of puzzle. Examine locked box Diego: Rope, really... Today people keep.. Diego: Wait Andre told us victim was tied up with military rope and that rope is in use in military, lets send it to our serbian friend! Investigate Trunk... Diego: Our victim cleary love vegetables. Look all this carrots i could feed my bunny for a year. Diego: Bloody glass you give to me? Ok i will get the glue and you cut yourself?.. No uff, send napkin to Kim than. Examine broken glass... Diego: Teapot, he is blunt, look we found thing who knock off George. Diego: You are right rookie, design is the same as one in victim house, lets look close his house, specially his table. Investigate Victim Work Table... Diego: Paper? Really? Examine it, if you want.. Examine paper... Diego: Skin cells, cool bonus job for Kim. Analyze rope... Andre: Hello again, nice rope, its the same as one used to tie up George. Diego: Found something on it? Andre: Da, sweat. I analyze it and i found DNA who point to male person. Diego: Killer is a man, thanks. Analyze bloody napkin... Kim: napkin you send me, belong to your killer.. Diego: We know that. Kim: But you dont know his blood type: A+! Analyze Skin Cells... Kim: cells you send me have male DNA and A+ blood type so they belong to your killer. Diego: So he.. Kim: Yes he has scratches! Arrest the Killer! Diego: Jack Gibbs, you are under arrest for murder of George Tate! Jack: I didnt kill him, why i would? Diego: You told us why, first you knock him with his own teapot, tied him with military knot and then drowned him. Jack: Nonsense i am not only one who know military knot Diego: also found victim phone who take a picture of your cloth, green cloth.. Diego: Also in his car we found your blood. Jack: OK! I killed him, but i will dont say anything until trial! Diego: How you want.. Judge York: SILENCE IN THE COURTE! Jack Gibbs you stand here for murder of teenager George Tate, how you plead? Jack: Innocent, i helped this community! Judge York: How? Murder is not help! Jack: I did it to protect my lovely Stella from that touble maker! Its not enough he hang out with that ex convict Daniel, he also take drugs! Jack: I stel his car to scare him, but he didnt care.. but later i found that ws not cocaine, it was just sugar! Jack: But when i saw him to steal, i knew it i need to stop him, my Stella will not be on dark side! Judge York: ENOUGH! For stealing and murder of George Tate court sentence you to 28 years in prison! All rise! Diego: Well rookie, , that was cool case. Diego: I cant wait to slove another with you, partner! Holly Blood (1/5) Irving: Thats a fantastic work , you prove us that you are material for our department! Irving: With honor i give to you Fario PB bagde! Wear it with pride . Irving: Oh yeah i almost forgot your second partner wait for you in breakroom, long red hair, you cant miss. Stella: There you are , i was attacked! Diego: Calm Down, lets go to interogate room and you will told us everything you know. Meet Lena in breakroom... Lena: Aloha, you are , right?.. Nice to meet you.. Lena: I just move from Hawaii wth my mom, what you say wegot o cantine and eat something and later show me the city? Lena: You thing that is amazing idea, cool, lets go ! Talk to Stella about attacker... Diego: You ok miss.. Now told us everything you know about attack. Stella: It was at the Pool, i wanted to go to Marco's speeach about Georgy, but there was no one. Stella: Next thing i remember is that someone follow me, i take a picture of him but.. Stella: He knoked me and when i wake up 911 was with me. I think i still have a picture but i left my purse at- Diego: Dont worry me and will found your purse in no time! Investigate Public Pool.. Diego: Nice catch you found Stella's purse, lets see if there is her phone. Examine Stella purse Diego: Ok, we found her phone, but is damaged.. badly. Diego: You think Peter will fix it, ok lets send phone to him. Analyze Stella Phone... Peter: This phone was totally destroyed, but i am a Tech Wizard and i fix it. Diego: Ok, is there picture Stella told us about? Peter: Yes, its picture of John McJoy, local drug dealer. Diego: Thanks, so , you ready for another arrest? Back Stella her purse... Diego: Miss, the found your purse. Stella: Thanks officers, please accept this as a reward your for work. Arrest local drug dealer... Diego: Yo, you skinny.. yes you hand in the hair, on you knees, NOW! Diego: Your really like to beat womans? John: Why you care idiot! Diego: Me, idiot.. how clever.. Diego: Now, give me one reason to not kill you here, jerk! John: Haha, you cant do that, you are the police, you need to respect law.. Diego: Really.. can you please go i will arrest this derpface. Later on... Lena; There you are , ready to show me the city while we patr- Diego: , hello again i finished with a jerk fr.. Who is new rookie? Lena: I am not rookie you handsome idiot! Lena: I moved here from Hawaii where was successful Detective. Diego: Thanks for that handsome but i am not idiot, hehe. Lena: If you say that.. Back to story, lets go .